The Wiggles
The Wiggles are an Australian children's music group formed in Sydney, New South Wales, in 1991. Since 2013, the group members are Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins. The original members were Field, Phillip Wilcher, Murray Cook, Greg Page, and Jeff Fatt.[2] Wilcher left the group after their first album. Page retired in 2006 due to ill health and was replaced by understudy Sam Moran, but returned in 2012, replacing Moran. At the end of 2012, Page, Cook, and Fatt retired, and were replaced by Gillespie, Pryce, and Watkins. Cook and Fatt retained their shareholding in the group and all three continued to have input into its creative and production aspects. History on PBS Kids Sprout The Wiggles joined Sprout on August 24, 2009 launching a block: "Wiggly Waffle" and an appearance on The Sunny Side Up Show later that day. They previously appeared on Playhouse Disney, but due to the ratings increased on Imagination Movers, they left the block. On February 14, 2010, a 3-hour special called Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along aired. It was hosted by both Barney from Barney & Friends and Dorothy the Dinosaur from. It was screened again in 2011. In September 2012, with the return of Greg Wiggle, Greg guest starred along with the other Wiggles to sing a few songs. They also launched a new song called Sprout Around the Clock to promote their first week on Sprout, and introduced a new character from the Wiggly Waffle block, JB. The new generation Wiggles were introduced in 2013 when the PBS Kids brand was dropped from the channel's name, and starred on the Sunny Side Up Show and sang their new song, Do the Propeller! and played a guessing game about the colored shirts, where Lachy mentioned that his shirt is the same color as Barney. On June 20, 2015, the show left Sprout and returned on June 5, 2017, three months before the channel's rebrand to Universal Kids. Trivia *Out of all the shows, The Wiggles had the most guest stars on The Sunny Side Up Show. *The Wiggles has been one of the most popular and profitable shows on Sprout, with its own programming block, a long run-time on the channel (even returning to Universal Kids), much promotion, and many appearances on The Sunny Side Up Show. Gallery MeettheNewWiggles-PromoPicture2.jpg 031c3788644e3ec84af52cbce4c8e2af.jpg|Promo with Jeff, Murray, Sam and Anthony XWLIsbHvSFdzNBi-800x450-noPad.jpg|Promo with Simon, Emma, Anthony and Lachy SproutAroundtheClock1.png|The Wiggles and friends singing 'Sprout Around The Clock'. Wiggles Dabbing.jpg TheWigglesandJuicebox.jpg 5th wiggle.jpg Cap Feathersword.jpg SproutAroundTheClock.jpg Sprout’sWigglyWaffleAhoy!Jeffsleeping.jpeg Sprout’sWigglyWaffleAhoy!Jeffwakingup.jpeg Sprout’sWigglyWaffleAhoy!JeffandSam.jpeg Videos Sprout Wiggly Waffle Ending, and Website promo Sprout's Wiggly Waffle Intro Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - Get Ready to Wiggle (2009) Sprout's Wiggly Waffle Behind The Scenes With The Wiggles Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - The Shimmy Shake (2009) PBS Kids Sprout Sprout Wiggly Waffle tune in Sprout Wiggly Waffle Wiggle Giggle Sprout wiggly waffle How are we going to wake up Jeff Sprout wiggly waffle pirate word of the day Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - Vegetable Soup (2010) Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - Quack Quack (2010) The Wiggles on Sprout September 22 2012 Category:Shows Category:Australian TV shows Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2015 Category:Shows with Celebrity actors